dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' Park Shin Hye / Bak Sin Hye (박신혜)thumb|300px|Park Shin Hye *'Profesión:' Actriz, Bailarina, Cantante, Modelo, Pianista. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de Febrero de 1990. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Paju, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo:' Acuario *'Estatura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 45 Kg Dramas *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011 antes You're Into Me) *Hayate the Combat Butle (GTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo Cap.6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Loving Sue (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seúl 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *A Good Day ( MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Very Merry Christmas ( MBC, 2004) *If Wait For The Next Train Again (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day[1 (2010)]http://es.drama.wikia.com/index.php?title=Park_Shin_Hye&action=edit (2010) *Domabaem (2006) *Cyrano AgencyCyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Videos Musicales *Taegoon - Call Me , en el que también participó Hero JaeJoong *Lee Seung Hwan, Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love? *Lee Seung Hwan Got - Flower *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song *Kim Jong Kook - Pyun Ji (Letter) *Taegoon - Super Star Premios *'SBS Awards 2003:' Premio de Juventud *'MBC Premio 2004:' Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'MBC Drama Awards 2007:'Nueva Actriz Revelación ( Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'SBS Drama Awards 2009: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la Popularidad por Cyrano Agency Comerciales *Etude House VIP Girl con Jang Geun Suk thumb|158px *Etude House BB compact con Jang Geun Suk *Etude House con Lee Min Ho *Dynamic Kin con Kim Hyun Joong *Garden 5 con Jang Geun Suk *Pocari Sweat *Clride con Joo Ji Hoon *KTF bigi *Happy Point Card *Negoure Curiosidades *'''Debut: 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan. *'Educación:' Colegio e instituto para chicas Seoul Young Pa Girls. Park está actualmente asistiendo a la Chung Ang University *'Pasatiempos:' Escuchar música *'Talento:' Bailar *Sacó al mercado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que cantó en determinados capítulos del popular drama Tree of Heaven, aunque no fue reproducido en la banda sonora original (OST). *Participó en el drama Stairway to Heaven junto a Lee Wan en los primeros capítulos, interpretando a los protagonistas en su juventud, como resultado de la buena química surgida entre ellos y de acuerdo a la presión de los medios y los fans para que les diera una oportunidad a sus personajes para quererse, el director de las "Heaven Series" decidió terminar su triología, con Tree of Heaven un tributo a los personajes y los propios actores, que alcanzó fama y audiencia tanto en Corea como en Japón. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, para poder hacerse pasar por una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan y el actor de Goong, Joo Ji Hoon al que conoció y con el que participó en un set fotográfico, Lee Hong Ki actor de You're Beautiful, Jung Yong Hwa, Jang Geung Suk. *Jang Geun Suk confeso que Park Shin Hye es su tipo de chica. los dos se muestran cariño de esto la broma que le hizo el cuando ella era DJ de una radio la pobre callo a esta hermosa broma,donde el y su manager participaron *Tiene una buena relacion con su amigo Yong Hwa, *Park Shin Hye es parte de las "Bellezas Naturales de Corea", *A sido comparada con Yoon Eun Hye (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) por el papel de Go Mi Nam en "You're Beautiful" *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una pobretona y simple. *Mucho tiempo antes de los CF de Etude House, Park Shin Hye ya habia hecho un Cameo en Nonstop 4 a los 15 años. Esa fue su primera actuación al lado de Jang Geun Suk. *a trabajado a la par (en CFs, videoclips o dramas) junto a los artistas más apuestos de Corea: Kim Hyun Joong, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho y Hero Jae Joong. *En una escena del drama You're Beautiful, cuando Hwang Tae Kyung y Yoo He Yi debían besarse y Go Mi Nam los veía a lo lejos, se puso a llorar. Fue cuando se dió cuenta de que realmente se había metido en serio en su personaje. Comentó haber sentido algo de celos y cierta tristeza al verlos. *Le costó separarse de su personaje de Go Mi Nam, al finalizar You're Beautiful. Le había tomado mucho apego, y compartia muchas semejanzas con el mismo. *Shin Hye concurre a la misma Universidad que Go Ah Ra, Kim Bum y Kim So Eun *Eligió participar en You're Beautiful porqué ya había interpretado varios papeles maduros o dramáticos, y deseaba probar algo nuevo. El personaje de Go Min Nyu tenía su misma edad y sus personalidades coincidian a la perfección. y le gustó. *A través de sus funciones y sus necesidades, Shin Hye ha mostrado un talento instintivo para el baile y artes marciales. Ella también ha lanzado un single digital, "La Oración", una canción que solía cantar en el drama árbol del cielo, sin embargo, el tema no fue lanzado en el OST. *Recientemente hizo su debut en pantalla grande en la película Evil Twin, una película de terror de verano, donde había dos funciones: una es del personaje principal, el otro es del fantasma de la hermana del protagonista, que deambula por la otra hermana después de su muerte. Park fue muy feliz de actuar en esta película, porque ella siempre había querido actuar en un periodo de asentamiento drama o una película. *Park Shin Hye interpretó a uno de los cuatro personajes principales de Goong S ,un spin off (no la secuela) a Goong un gran éxito. La serie no ha coincidido con el éxito de su original, y recibió límite valoraciones. Sin embargo, el drama fue el más visto de nuevo, y repite la serie en el primer semestre de 2007, ganando la fama después de la primera carrera. *Su nuevo dorama Heartstrings fue hecho especialmente para los fans de la pareja de Go Mi Nam (Park Shin Hye) y Kang Shin Woo (Yong Hwa) en You're Beautiful debido al exito de la misma *Lleva una buena relacion con sus compañeros de heartstrings. * Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Park Shin Hye *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Luchy lu.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429957960_59052207960_2825714_8165533_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429992960_59052207960_2825718_4999919_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187430082960_59052207960_2825733_3717651_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20266_101208639913142_100000720202035_34359_4777355_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye psh.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park_Shin-hye_2.gif|Park Shin Hye ei080305006.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.02.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20081231002840.jpg|Park Shin Hye allkpop.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk Park Shin Hye y Jang Gen Suk.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk leeminho-0323-1-small.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Min Ho Park Shin Hye_300.jpg|Park Shin Hye park shin-hye .jpg|Park Shin Hye PSH.jpg|Park Shin Hye jaa.jpg|Park Shin Hye parkshinhye_etude2.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-shin-hye2.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-sin-hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye shinhye0gb.jpg|Park Shin Hye kkk67.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 2009101018312896002_183506_0.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki 20091023175201.jpg|Park Shin Hye a-n-jell.jpg|Park Shin Hye con A.N.JELL youre-beautiful_couple.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 2j7lnn7jtl37c5n1ik2.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 미남이시네요.E05.091021.HDTV.XviD-Ental.avi_000406806.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jnag Geun Suk dmadaldlkad.jpg|Park Shin Hye con A.N.JELL Pshvgfgqada.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye2_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye3_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye4_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye5_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye6_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100922_park-shin-hye7_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman1.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman2.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman3.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman4.jpg|Park Shin Hye surewoman5.jpg|Park Shin Hye ycu1c.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.jpg|Park Shin Hye park shin hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye 009824.jpg|Park Shin Hye 010500.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20090607_etude_8_thumb.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091118_gominamuee_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE 20091118_gominamuee_2.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE 20091118_gominamuee_main.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a UEE img_28_9169_11.jpg|Park Shin Hye 11n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110224_shinhye_yonghwa.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa bak sin hye image.jpg|Park Shin Hye sinhye baj.jpg|Park Shin Hye Bak Sinhye.jpg|Park Shin Hye bak sin hye.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_02.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_04.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang geun Suk phoca_thumb_l_06.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk phoca_thumb_l_5a6205e9d5999e0fb90e2d58.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Nepal phoca_thumb_l_ee73253f5696c4dc55e72358.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Nepal phoca_thumb_l_56b93ddbd498fa56d1164e6c.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_28624_447231739637_823239637_5903701_8369241_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_29204_1123086933850_1727425667_243136_3207952_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_31654_1122451877974_1727425667_242149_2410497_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_anjells6-1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_31504_1126613062001_1727425667_249630_3459874_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051842984_1727425667_208533_2232897_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051882985_1727425667_208534_2130400_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051922986_1727425667_208535_4931074_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052402998_1727425667_208538_4855232_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052483000_1727425667_208540_5765240_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052523001_1727425667_208541_2309497_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105051962987_1727425667_208536_4520009_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_24782_1105052442999_1727425667_208539_5198953_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_27724_441361494637_823239637_5758708_3578795_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11538_1067662068263_1727425667_136131_4040199_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_f96879157664c848c83d6de8.jpg.png|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_c842ed2406f8242d4d088d65.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_c842ed2406c1242d4c088d9c.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_cca7a96ea4aadcf680cb4a69.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_e73c211fcb1a58e4a686690b.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_de859452784fff220df3e369.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_ac860ed1a55e7fff562c8443.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110419 park shinhye 2.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20110419 park shinhye 1.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg1.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg2.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg3.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg4.jpg|Park Shin Hye psheg5.jpg|Park Shin Hye 11247_1304612332378_1142583827_30933753_138599_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 179420_165807463464875_100001068670532_354281_7493609_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 188559_10150099171942914_532772913_6447492_1868514_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 184675_10150099170482914_532772913_6447480_5976821_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 196633_10150112816717914_532772913_6572081_415444_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 197085_10150112817082914_532772913_6572086_242236_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 199498_10150112814657914_532772913_6572052_676990_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 207986_10150138784762914_532772913_6669295_2367441_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye lovely South Korean actress Park Shin Hye (1).jpg|Park Shin Hye lovely South Korean actress Park Shin Hye (22).jpg|Park Shin Hye ShinHye_000515.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park-Shin-Hye-Etude-House-park-shin-hye-20853675-384-500.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park-Shin-hye-moved-recent-Japan-fanmeeting.jpg|Park Shin Hye park-shin-ye_20090918_seoulbeats.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_1_L_1262078838_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11iliy8.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_awards_04.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_awards_06.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_Awards_03.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_11538_1062486698882_1727425667_125720_5145590_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0383.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0446.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0864.jpg|Park Shin Hye 167052_162114473841385_100001285012244_362977_5708937_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 182224_165501173502715_100001285012244_384688_5425582_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 183009_165501020169397_100001285012244_384685_5410271_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_2010062801962_1.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_OKINAWA02.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_0079.jpg|Park Shin Hye phoca_thumb_l_2a6d4534cc8ab962241f147b.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk 15941_187429847960_59052207960_2825701_6855189_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 224663_170407069684924_157902984268666_429223_181746_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye Ad74340b0051c073edf8d9a971b8402a large.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki A9.jpg|Park Shin Hye JJJJ.jpg|Park Shin Hye 93d6b3fc59b014253d977cbe8cc1d764 large.jpg|Park Shin Hye con A.N.JELL 5e46a70fa63a41f4235a2db33e7b872e large.jpg|Park Shin Hye 16.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 03e141e8336a1a002f326ceb5ea1239e large.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki Tumblr lbbur7eBXf1qauajd.jpg|Park Shin Hye Psh4.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto Joo Ji Hoon Park-shin-hye-hongki.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki 20090605 dynamickin 11.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Kim Hyun Joong 20090607 etude 4 thumb.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Min Ho Park Shin Hye & Lee Min Ho.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Min Ho Parkshinhye etude 3.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park Shin Hye3.jpg|Park Shin Hye a5.jpg|Park Shin Hye 2010411175944.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki fa52b0c0628aa85e1ec97b8e6141f74d_large.jpg|Park Shin Hye d8347e54073daabe994e026d4415b69c_large.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Lee Hong Ki tumblr_l9q204gwnI1qauajd.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l9tl5iQCVy1qauajd.jpg|Park Shin Hye 993666b494a6ac3938d59ecc42e5faf3_large.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa YHFFM5.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings iiii.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings ´´hjhhkh.png|Park Shin Hye 2011052614917_2011052603511.jpg|Park Shin Hye 126.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100404_parkshinhyeohboy_061.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100404_parkshinhyeohboy_051.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100404_parkshinhyeohboy_041.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100404_parkshinhyeohboy_031.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20100404_parkshinhyeohboy_021.jpg|Park Shin Hye 313.jpg|Park Shin Hye 219vvv.jpg|Park Shin Hye 128vvvvvvv.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 126dfdffd.jpg|Park Shin Hye 24ux25k.jpg 41057_145189002170340_124115104277730_272610_4328925_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 35201_136751846347389_124115104277730_236040_3608830_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 36782_131446563544584_124115104277730_216607_8237441_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 35862_130206987001875_124115104277730_211525_3942926_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 35862_130207003668540_124115104277730_211527_5657485_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 35862_130374446985129_124115104277730_212450_2170879_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Kim Bum 36330_130146047007969_124115104277730_211301_461633_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Song Joong Ki 201105190846551001 1.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings 20110530 fallenforme 1.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings 20110530 fallenforme 2.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 1.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 2.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 3.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 4.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 5.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa 20110602 shinhye yonghwa selca 6.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg|Park Shin Hye Jungyonghwaandparkshinh.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa Mook-15.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa Mook4a.jpg|Park Shin Hye Page 4570 user 291822 1304825797shyh1.jpg|Park Shin Hye junto a Jung Yong Hwa Park-shin-hye heartstrings.jpg|Park Shin Hye Shinhyefilminght10.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings Shinhyegayageum1.jpg|Park Shin Hye Shinhyeheartstrings.jpg|Park Shin Hye YongshinHT5.jpg|Park Shin Hye en Heartstrings tumblr_lkvo9bd9LJ1qdriir.jpg|Park Shin Hye Videos thumb|left|294px thumb|right|294px thumb|right|294pxthumb|left|294px thumb|right|294px thumb|left|294pxthumb|right|294px thumb|left|294px Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin